Co Floating Island
At some point years ago someone decided to make a geographical map of 4chan, but they forgot /co/. So /co/ decided to make their own land, in space, which turned into the setting for the varies tales featuring The Justice /co/mrades and some other /co/ projects. Expect much of the meta-information about it to be based around old /co/ customs. History Before it became a flying city, /co/ve was landlocked and located directly in the middle of a war between two hostile factions (it could've been neighboring cities, gangs, or other boards). This war left much of the city in ruin and the people embittered, the perfect breeding ground for sinister powers. One day, from one of the neighboring waring factions, came the INTERNET HATE MACHINE who saw the city as a prime location to gather power from and generally terrorize. His rampage nearly destroyed the city until three heroes banded together to defeat him. The heroes Nicky Two-Vests, Manny Quinn, and Jetpack Viking managed to defeat IHM who fled the city and, curiously enough, took all the hate in it with him. With their new found happiness and protectors, the citizens banded together and transformed their city into floating island to escape the warring factions. With all the hate gone, the city became a blight upon IHM and so he began his sinister Sageworthy Society to tried and bring it down in what would be called the second battle of /co/ve. Fortunately, the newly formed Justice /co/merades repelled this attack and every attack after it. /co/ City /Co/ City is a floating island in low orbit around Earth. It is home to countless anonymous who love comics and cartoons, as well as the Justice /Co/mrades. The citizens of /Co/ City are called /co/mrades or anonymous /co/mrades, even though they are simply anonymous. The fact that they call /Co/ City home qualifies them as /co/mrades, however because they look just like any other anonymous this makes /Co/ City particularly easy to infiltrate for invading boards, trolls, and newfags. "/co/ is love". This statement isn't just a catchy phrase uttered by /co/mrades. It is in fact a secret truth that powers /co/. /Co/ City's greatest secret is its central core consisting of pure love, the love for comics and cartoons. Unlike some other boards, /co/ actually loves its board with a passion. As such, /Co/ City is governed by a "Love-ocracy" and the principles of free exchange of ideas and being civil to one another. /Co/ City is powered by its love core, which in turn is powered by the /co/mrades' own love of comics and cartoons. This love is intolerable to The INTERNET HATE MACHINE, which is why he seeks to destroy /co/ and /Co/ City. /Co/ City features a number of secret defenses from invading forces. The known ones include laser turrets and force fields help protect /co/, as well as a small military known as the /Co/alition and a force of /co/ police (/co/ps). When these lines of defense fall, it is up to the Justice /Co/mrades to defend the city, as well as the emergency last line of defense: Big /Co/, a giant robot that emerges from the underground of /Co/ City. /Co/ City has many districts, primarily divided up based on the living style of the residents and with many of them acting as sub-levels within the Teacup. Many of the residents have various jobs in /Co/ City, particularly in the Quality Thread factories. Quality Threads are /co/'s number one export, although they are primarily consumed by /co/. /Co/ City also includes many different comic book stores, a fully functioning space port, a communications array, a public transportation system, a Toys R' Us, and a TGI Fridays. /Co/ City usually maintains a low altitude orbit using it’s anti-gravity generators on the bottom of the city. These generators also have aerodynamic properties and also help generate lift by acting as a propeller while in the atmosphere. The city is capable of descending into the atmosphere and hovering in one place indefinitely, although this exposes the city to risk of being attacked by SAM missiles and jet craft. The city also can’t “nuke it from orbit” if it is not in orbit. Layout /Co/ City is subdivided (for ease of policing and security) into seventeen districts. Only eight districts occupy the upper surface- clockwise from the "top", they are Modern Day, "Golden Era", Victorian, Steampunk, Noir, Dystopian, and Cyberpunk, with the City Center district in the center of them all. As can be gathered by their names, the districts each have a distinct theme in their construction styles and manners of behavior, mostly attuned to the inhabitants' eccentric periods of existence. Some people just seem to like living under a dictator or as an 18th century aristocrat. All the city's people are on the same wavelength as to technology, however, and while you may not find people in the Steampunk District using computers all too often they definitely know what the things are. The internal section of the city- the Teacup- was not originally intended to be a residential district, and indeed it is still the demesne of the Maintenance Department, housing the vast machinery and infrastructure needed to support the surface city both figuratively and literally. But the city's population growth turned out to be so enormous that in the end, the creation of vast residential and workspace areas in the undercity was unavoidable, resulting in the division of the lower city into eight more districts, with a ninth figurative district in the center (no-one really lives in the center district, since the space is taken up by the machinery that drives the engines). The undercity is separated into twenty separate levels, designated as "Sub-Levels" for sanity's sake, and contains much of the city's huge population. The surface city is gridded out in a "dartboard" design- Streets radiate out from the city's central park (Bullseye Park) to the edge, with roughly five Streets in every district. Districts are separated from each other by wider streets (Lanes). The Central District, being in the middle of the whole deal, is instead marked as beginning at Twelfth Avenue (see following) and continuing inwards. Running circularly around the city are the Avenues, which increase in value as they progress inwards. In other words: First Avenue runs around the outermost edge of the city, with only a thin strip of buildings between it and the edge of the Teacup. Second Avenue is the next ring in towards the center, followed by Third, and so on until you reach Twenty-Seventh Avenue, running around Bullseye Park. Avenues are always numbered. Streets are usually named after those qualities central to the /Co/ City way of life- Charity Street, Union Street, Philanthropy Street, etc. Lanes are named after certain famous comics that bear qualities from the selected periods of both the adjoining districts- for example, the street between the Noir and Dystopian Districts is Watchmen Lane. /Co/ City Organizations /Co/ City maintains and operates a number of internal corporations and agencies for use in maintaining the city and its residents- no matter what fucked-up universe they come from. /Co/alition Primary among these is the aforementioned /Co/alition, which maintains a standing force of several thousand soldiers to man the city's fixed defenses, along with a volunteer force of part-time soldiers, a draftable population of obscene proportions, and the legendary /Co/mmandos. Though they would seem to serve no purpose other than to be cannon fodder and an early warning system to the J/co/, /Co/ City's /Co/ps are not to be underestimated. They outnumber the military at about a 5/3 ratio, and each district maintains its own unique form of police force (Dystopian has two), and all report back to the central hub in City Center. The /Co/ps are highly trained, have common sense glands or chips installed immediately upon recruitment, and have coordination that borders on the supernatural. In /Co/ City, at least, crime does not pay. /Co/nstruction Crew A group of highly trained workers capable of repairing or rebuilding any parts of the city that get damaged by whatever destructive events befall the city. They are almost constantly at work, tirelessly making sure the city's infrastructure remains safe and stable. The Justice /Co/mrade's Headquarters The headquarters of the Justice /Co/mrades is located somewhere deep within /Co/ City. The exact location is a secret, and few have ever seen it. The headquarters houses a conference table room, several training rooms, a garage and service area for the /Co/mobile, a communications room, a mess hall, trophy room, lavatories, and crew quarters. It's full of advanced computers and robots and expensive technology-looking stuff. Chaptor funds the facility, so naturally it includes only the best and most expensive things. The Barbaric Butler cleans the place up every once in a while and also serves the JC some hot tea whenever he feels like it. The /co/ phenomenon By now you must be thinking, "what's the deal with using so many slashes to talk about anything with the letters CO?". Well in /Co/ City, most everything with the letter's CO in them gets slashes to indicate it's part of /co/. Further more, like the 1960's Batcave, everything in /Co/ City gets a big obvious label. There are labels for everything, including the Central /Co/re, the /co/ffee machine, the /Co/ngress, the /Co/nstitution, the /Co/mmunications room, and the /co/ck embiggener. This phenomenon is known as the /co/ phenomenon, however it is really only exclusive to official labels in /Co/ City. When referring to things in writing, the slashes are not required except when talking about the formal name of something, such as /Co/ City or the Justice /Co/mrades. Category:Projects Category:Locations